


Worth the Wait

by DragonoftheMidwest



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Confessions of love, F/M, Fluff, Rejected Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: It's been five years since the end of the war. Katara has been traveling with Aang, until she shows up in the Fire Nation capital alone and needing to talk to Zuko.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N3kkra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/gifts).



> So it's N3kkra's birthday! And this is my present to her!
> 
> Happy birthday, hun!

“Fire Lord Zuko, General Iroh is here to see you.” A guard announced before Iroh was shown into his nephew’s office.

“Uncle!” Zuko stood and went to embrace Iroh. “I wasn’t expecting you. What brings you home?”

“You honestly don’t know?” Iroh stepped back and looked at Zuko. “You can’t think of anything in the next week happening that would make me want to visit you?”

Zuko wracked his brain before shaking his head. “No, Uncle. I have no idea.”

Iroh sighed heavily, “Only my nephew would forget his own birthday.”

Zuko’s golden eyes widened. “Agni, you’re right!” 

“I know you’ve spent the last five years rebuilding the Fire Nation, but you really must take some time to enjoy things such as your own birthday, Zuko.”

There was a knock on the office door. “Enter,” Zuko commanded.

“Fire Lord Zuko, Master Katara has just arrived.” A servant announced as she entered the room. 

“And the Avatar?” 

“No, sir. Just Master Katara. She arrived alone on her own vessel at the docks. No word on where the Avatar is.”

“Where is she now?.” Zuko’s brow furrowed. 

“She’s being escorted to a guest room.”

“Move her to one of the ambassador suites. She’s the Southern Water Tribe Chief’s daughter, and must be treated with respect.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“You are dismissed.” Zuko and Iroh watched as the servant bowed out of the room. “Why would Katara be here without Aang?” He asked his uncle. 

“They visited the Jasmine Dragon the last time they were in Ba Sing Se, everything seemed alright then.” Iroh stroked his beard. “Perhaps Katara wanted to surprise you for your birthday?”

“Perhaps, I’ll visit her this evening and see if everything is okay. I have a meeting in ten minutes with the Earth Kingdom ambassadors about the remaining colonies that haven’t decided which Nation they want to be a part of.”

“I think you should reschedule this meeting, Zuko. If Katara arrived alone on a vessel without anybody else, she may be in need of a friendly face.” Iroh put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “How many times has she traveled without the Avatar since you’ve known her?”

Iroh’s words made Zuko pause. The only times that Katara had traveled without Aang that he was aware of had been when he went with her to track down the Southern Raiders and avenge her mother, and when she went with him to face Azula. “You’re right. Even if everything is okay, I’d rather know now and not worry about it until I can talk with her. She’s my closest friend and ally, and I need to make sure she’s okay.”

“You go find her, I’ll handle the rescheduling of your meetings for the day.” Iroh reassured his nephew. 

“Thank you, Uncle.” Zuko took off towards the ambassador’s chambers at a brisk pace. He had the chambers that had been used for Ozai’s concubines converted into private chambers for the ambassadors for the other nations. The Southern Water Tribe had their own quarters, which primarily saw use when Sokka, Hakoda, or Katara came to visit. Katara had overseen the remodeling and decoration so that future ambassadors could feel at home. 

Zuko picked up his pace when he heard Katara shouting.

“I’ve said it once before already. I appreciate your offer, but I do  _ not _ need assistance with bathing.”

“Lady Katara, please. Fire Lord Zuko ordered us to give you the necessary respect. As the Chief’s daughter, you are a lady of high standing and that means you have an attendant to help with bathing and dressing.” A servant could be heard insisting. 

“I told you to respect Katara, that means respecting her personal wishes and her people’s customs. From what I remember, the Southern Water Tribe does not take practice in having personal attendants.” Zuko announced as he entered the room. Katara looked exhausted. Her hair was pulled into a haphazard bun, and dark circles sat under her eyes. She attempted to smile in gratitude in him, but it looked more like a grimace. 

“My apologies, Fire Lord.” The servant bowed. “Is there anything I can do to further assist you, Lady Katara?” 

“I need some writing materials. I need to write a few letters.” Katara’s voice was hoarse, almost as if she had been gargling glass.

“Very well. I will have the writing materials brought up with a change of clothes. 

“Thank you. That will be all.”

“Fire Lord, is there anything you require?” The servant asked.

“Not as of now, no.” Zuko told her. “You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, Fire Lord.” The servant bowed again and left the two of them alone in the room. 

They were both silent. Zuko took the moment to really take in Katara’s appearance. Her clothes torn and disheveled, like they had been plenty of times during the war. She was avoiding looking at him, choosing to examine the white stonework that made up the floor.

“Something’s wrong.” Zuko observed.

“Yeah.” She whispered.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked as he backed up to one of the armchairs and sat down. 

“I think so? That’s why I came here. To talk to you. I don’t think I could really talk to any of the others about this.” Katara sighed. 

Zuko’s heart clenched. Was she hurt? In trouble? “Take all the time you need.”

Karata turned her back to him, choosing to stride to the balcony that offered a fantastic view of the ocean. “Aang asked me to marry him.”

Zuko’s stomach felt like lead. “He did?” He didn’t want to assume. Or hope. Both of those options were dangerous territory.

“Yeah.”

“What did you tell him?” 

“I was speechless. I didn’t answer him.”

“What’s stopping you? You’ve been together for five years.” 

“I don’t love him, Zuko. At least, not like I should love the man I want to marry.” There was a hitch in Katara’s voice. 

_ Oh. _ That’s why she came here. “I can definitely understand that.” He had definitely loved Mai at some point, but he never could ask her to spend the rest of her life with him and build a family together. “So you left.”

“I waited until he went to bed and slipped away. We were on Whale Tail Island. I found an abandoned boat on a beach and used my waterbending to propel the boat as fast as I could.” Katara leaned against the balcony railing. Zuko stood to go join her on the balcony. “I’ve been at sea for a week, I think? I spent the first day just putting distance between myself and everybody else. I needed to think. Afterward, I needed to talk to you. You’re the only one that I feel comfortable talking to about this.”

“Not Sokka or Suki?”

“Sokka can’t keep his mouth shut. Suki would try to encourage me to stick it through because she likes that we were childhood sweethearts. Toph would tell me to not worry about marriage and feelings and do something like what she’s doing with her school.” Katara pulled a water whip from her water skin and used it to grab a hairbrush from the vanity next to the balcony. She pulled her hair from the bun and started to work on untangling the knots. “Even when we were enemies and you were chasing us across the world, you understood me better than anybody else. You’ve never tried to make me be something I wasn’t, or expected me to change who I am or what I want.”

“Why would I want you to change? Who you are is wonderful.” Zuko blurted before he could stop himself. Instantly, he felt his face heat up.

“That’s just it. You’re the only one who seems to think that.” Katara shook her head. “Aang wants me to stop traveling and raise next generation of Air Nomads. I’m not an Air Nomad! I’m a Master Waterbender. I helped save the world and end the world and Aang just seems to want me to make babies and drop my own culture for his.”

“That’s absurd! You have so much more to offer the world than offspring! You’re a good diplomat, you want to help fix the world. Any woman can raise children, only you are Master Katara, the waterbender who defeated Azula and saved my life.” 

“I know!” Katara turned and finally looked at him. Her eyes were swimming with tears. “I know. And I feel so selfish for not wanting to marry him.” 

“You’re not selfish. And even if it was selfish, I think out of everybody in the world, you deserve to be a little bit selfish, Katara.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so. If all Aang sees you as is a housewife, then he doesn’t deserve you.”

Katara sniffed, “Thank you, Zuko.” Her hair was fully brushed out, and the sun highlighted the brown curls, lighting them aflame in the Fire Nation summer sunset. 

“So what are you going to do now?” 

“I don’t know, Zuko.” 

“Well, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. This is your room more than anybody else’s.” A knock on the door interrupted him. The servant from earlier brought in a red bundle of cloth and a basket that contained several scrolls, ink, and sealing wax. “I’ll step out and let you get cleaned up. My uncle arrived shortly before you did. We’d love it if you joined us for dinner this evening.” 

“I’d like that, too.” Katara smiled at him, and this time it reached her eyes. “I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Zuko saw himself out of the room. He waited for the servant to leave the room and stopped her before she headed down the hall. “Tell the cooks I would like a traditional water tribe meal prepared for my uncle, Master Katara, and myself this evening. We will be dining in my private dining room this evening.” 

“Yes, Fire Lord.”

 

* * *

Zuko and Iroh were already sitting at the dinner table when Katara joined them. When she entered, the room, they stood to welcome her. Iroh went to embrace her while Zuko merely stared. 

She was dressed in Fire Nation red, and her hair was down, much like she had dressed when they stayed on Ember Island as kids during the war. 

Katara definitely wasn’t a kid anymore. While the outfit she was wearing that evening was certainly more modest than her more casual beach disguise, Zuko was having a harder time not gaping. She had always looked fantastic in red, and the gold flame embroidery complimented her skin tone even further. She looked more rested than earlier, the time to rest doing her good. 

“Katara, how wonderful to see you, darling! Come in, I was just about to open the wine!” Iroh ushered her to a chair and held it out for her as she sat. Zuko sat next to her while Iroh poured them all a glass of Arctic wine.

Katara inhaled and smiled as the smells of the food hit her. “Do I smell five flavor soup?” She asked. “And,” She sniffed again, “Stewed sea prunes?” 

“You do. I put a request in for the chef for this evening. I imagine it’s been awhile since you’ve had the chance to eat food from home.” 

Katara looked down as a blush colored her cheeks. “Thank you, Zuko.”  She reached for her wine glass and took a sip. 

“So how long do you plan on staying in the capital, Katara?” Iroh asked.

“I don’t know. I was hoping to stay at least a few days and figure out my next move.” 

“You must stay the whole week. Zuko’s birthday is coming up and you must attend the party. I’ve already sent your brother and father an invitation.” 

“Oh,” Katara paled slightly. 

“I’d like it if you stayed longer, if that’s okay.” Zuko suggested, steering the conversation in a different direction. “Many of the other world leaders respect you and I’d like your opinion on some of the projects I’ve been working on.” 

“That sounds nice. I’d love a chance to help out.” She sent him a grateful smile before she took a spoonful of soup. “Oh, this soup is delicious.” 

“I know it’s probably not like home, but we don’t know as much about Water Tribe cuisine as we do the other nations. I would like to fix that soon, especially if you’re going to be spending more time here.”  

“It could use less seaweed, but other than that, it’s great. I can see if my Gran-Gran can send some recipes up.” Katara smiled at both of her dinner companions.

They took their time with dinner, savoring the food and chatting about what they had been up to since the last time they had all seen each other, save for one particular topic. They had finished one bottle of wine and were a little over halfway through a second when Iroh bid the two of them goodnight. Dinner had been cleared away long ago and Zuko and Katara were all but leaning on each other for support. 

“I think there’s enough for each of us to have another glass.” Zuko observed. 

“Mmm. Lemme finish this one.”  Katara drained her glass and held it up for Zuko to fill. He filled his own glass after hers and set the empty bottle on the table. 

“Y’know.” Katara began in a whisper. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while.” 

“Hmmm. What’s that?” Zuko murmured.

He wasn’t expecting her to put her wine glass down. Or climb onto his lap. 

Or kiss him.

After the initial shock of her soft lips on his wore off, Zuko groaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip to open her mouth to him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Katara reacted beautifully to him, rolling her body along his and mewling as he traced her curves. 

Katara was the first to break away for air, and Zuko immediately moved to nip at her throat. She tasted slightly salty, like the ocean water that she bent so masterfully. Katara pushed him away gently, and he was about to protest until she pulled her blouse off. His mouth went dry as she went for her wrapping next. “Wait,” he stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

Her eyes widened. “Oh, no. I’m so sorry, Zuko. I shouldn’t have assumed.” She started to try to climb off of him, but he held her tight.

“Don’t apologize. I just,” Zuko swallowed, trying to gather his courage. “I don’t want to do this just because you’re hurt and confused. I want you to actually want it. I want you to want me.” 

“I do want you, Zuko.” Katara confessed. “I’ve wanted you for years.” 

“Years?” Golden eyes met azure, searching for the lie that wasn’t there.

“Since just after the Southern Raiders.” 

“And you still want me?” 

“I still want you. I love you, Zuko. It’s taken me far too long to realize it, but I love you.” 

Zuko’s heart felt like it was about to burst. “And I love you, Katara.” 

“Now, can we resume?” Katara traced the top of her breast wrappings. 

“Yes.” Zuko groaned as he pulled her back down for a kiss. He helped her get the rest of her clothing off before guiding her through taking his robes off. 

Once they were both bare, Zuko laid her down and started to work his way down her body, he barely made it to her breasts before she pulled him back up. “Can’t wait any longer. Need you now.”  She breathed between kisses. 

“Have you ever-?” he began to ask.

“Once, with Jet years ago.” 

Zuko had to push his jealousy for the rebel down. His feelings must have been clear on his face, because Katara kissed him. “That was then, this is now, Zuko.”

“This is now.” He repeated as he returned the kiss. He ran his length through Katara’s slick folds and they both groaned at the sensation before he sank in. He gave them both a moment to adjust to the feeling of their joining before he set a brutal pace. 

“Yes, Zuko, YES!” Katara cried out as he pounded into her. He took that as a sign to keep going. He braced himself on his forearms and used the extra leverage to go faster. 

“You’re so beautiful.”  He whispered to her. “So beautiful, and strong, and  _ amazing. _ ” Katara’s chanting of his name dissolved into high pitched moans as he felt her begin to flutter around him. “Yes, Katara. That’s it. Come for me, love.” He murmured to her as he kissed her. 

Katara squeezed him in a vice grip and held him locked into place with her legs as she pulled him over the edge of orgasm with her. Zuko gave a last couple of thrusts as he filled her, before collapsing on top of her. 

“Wow,” Zuko panted. “That was-”

“Well worth the wait.” Katara finished for him. 

“Definitely worth the wait.” He agreed, before standing up, scooping Katara into his arms, and carrying her through his chambers to his bedroom for round two. 


End file.
